


Two Cent Story

by Tricksterburd



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterburd/pseuds/Tricksterburd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can take you to strange places.  Places that could get you hurt.  And your fellow robots might not always be there to pick you up.  But when they are, it makes for a grand adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cent Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Steam Powered Giraffe. Drabbles/chapters based off songs mostly from the Two Cent Show album, with a few from Album One thrown in. All drables are based off a singular plot, and have an order to them that does not fit CD order.
> 
> NOT a song fic!

The first time Rabbit opened his eyes, he was little more than a head. There was Peter, grinning madly at his creation. A copper head, complete with its own artificial intelligence and power source. So excited was Peter, that he pointed out a lab rabbit that was not far from the pair.

“Rabbit.”

“Raa-bit.” The head said back. Peter nearly lost it. His creation not only spoke, but could understand!

“Book!”

“Raabit.”

Or… not? 

“No, book.”

“Rabbit.”

“Desk.”

“Rabbit.”

“Cup!”

“Rabbit!”

“Inkwell!”

“Rabbit!”

“Peter!”

“Rabbit!”

“RABBIT!”

“RABBIT!”

It was a lost cause. Rabbit received a body not long after that, and a few good knocks later he was able to actual speak more than one word. Much to Peter’s great pleasure.

The first time The Spine opened his eyes, Rabbit gave him the oddest look. Steam puffed from his namesake when he sat up, trying to figure out what the copper thing was looking at. 

“It’s alright The Spine, you can get up.” Spine’s attention turned from the first robot to his creator, Peter. His first steps were shaky, unsteady. It was difficult to balance, harder to move, and nearly impossible to process what was going on while trying just to stay upright. Rabbit was the one that gave him a boost, placing a steadying hand on his chest while gripping his shoulder. The spindly copper fingers gave Spine that extra little stability to configure his equilibrium and stand on his own power. 

“Your name is The Spine.” Peter was beaming with pride. “Rabbit has vents on his neck and his face, I didn’t want to repeat myself. So you have a smoke-stack spine. You are my second humanoid creation, Rabbit being the first. In a sense, you are as though brothers. Welcome Spine.”

Spine opened his mouth, confused as to what was expected of him now. A cloud of steam lifted into the air in place of words, excess oil oozed from his jaw joints and trickling down his lips, onto his silvery chin and onto the floor. It was… less than graceful, and The Spine understood something foreign to him that he’d fight for and against for the rest of his life, more so after his 1955 upgrade. The emotion of embarrassment. 

“Dat’s alright Da Spine.” Spine found his gaze leaving Peter and meeting that of Rabbit’s bicolored eyes. “It’s a bit wird at first, but you’ll g-get used to it! Talking’s fun, so’s moving. I’ll teach ya!”

Peter’s first creation rather enjoyed having someone like himself around. True, The Spine had only been powered on and awake for five minutes. But already he knew that he’d have someone to talk to while the humans slept. These last few months after Rabbit had gained a body had been difficult at night while everyone in the manor was quiet and he was alone. A brother. Pappy had made him a brother!

The Spine smiled, faintly, trying to mirror Rabbit and Peter. Mimicry, much like Rabbit did, in order to learn. Rabbit had been a trial, an attempt at making a living creature out of metal and water and blue matter. And it had worked! He had problems, a few mishaps here and there, a slight stutter and some concentration issues… but Peter couldn’t just scrap him. He had gained a soul, in a way. It was his toddler who would never grow up. And Peter was okay with that. He just wanted to make sure he didn’t have an encore performance with Rabbit’s “one word” issue with The Spine. So far, though, it seemed that Spine would do alright. 

The first time The Jon opened his eyes, he did not see Peter. He did not see the work shop, or the robots that shifted from foot to foot anxiously. After the malfunction that sent Colonel Walter flying, no one was quite sure what was going to happen when this robot was powered on. He was un-named, having only a number to respond to at the moment; Peter didn’t want to become too attached to something that might explode when turned on. As a safety precaution the automaton maker had his other two creations around him to create cover for himself or hold the new robot down should it run out of control. There was no need in the end. 

The Jon’s blue eyes blinked to life. Before him was a field of flowers, full of balloon kittens and canned beans. Slowly the flowers gave way to metal tools and robotic faces. His head turned one way, then the other, taking in the room in a quiet, calm fashion. Then he gazed at Rabbit and Spine, and smiled. And he saw Peter, and grinned. 

“Hi.” His voice was soft, holding only a tiny hint of shyness. Peter knew he’d cause nothing but trouble.


End file.
